Magic Moments Filled with Love
by nannygirl
Summary: A collection of short drabble fics. Drabble 3: Red and Kitty's romantic evening doesn't go as planned.
1. I Promise

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own That '70s Show or any of its characters. I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__It's been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm extremely nervous but I figured I better jump into it if I want to get back to updating my other stories too. This is a collection of short drabbles 500 words or less (unless stated otherwise), but something to give you a quick fluffy read that might brighten your day a bit. The prompts come from tumblr, where others have requested it off a list of 25 OTP Prompts. It's posted over on my Red and Kitty blog (that70sshowgoldencouple) where you can also send your request either in the askbox over there or here in the reviews. And please do review if you have a moment. I know it's been a while, I'm very sorry about that, I have still been writing though and I just hope you all are still reading. Thanks very much for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Title:** # 9 "I Promise"

**Request by:** Anonymous

**Words:** 498

"Will you promise you'll come back home to me?" she asked, her voice trembled with emotion.

"Kitty…"

"I know, I know, you can't promise that. No one can make that kind of promise right now," Kitty shook her head and looked down as if feeling selfish for asking such a thing. When she did look back up at him, her face held hope again. "Will you promise to write me every day?"

Red gently used his left thumb to stroke her hand he was holding. "Some days are busier than others. Some days I'll be lucky to get a nights' sleep."

"Promise me, you'll be careful then."

"War's not exactly a careful place, Kitty," he sadly reminded her, feeling worse when he noticed more tears gathering in her eyes.

"Red, honey, I'm…I'm trying to hold onto some kind of hope here," Kitty was trying to hold her emotions in check but looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Isn't there anything you can promise me?"

The sound of her pleading voice was like a knife to Red's heart. He deserved it though, he knew he was causing her just as much heartache.

"Kitty," he spoke softly, but held her hands firmly, getting her to look at him. "There is so much I want to promise you, sweetheart. I wanna promise you that when I get back home, we'll get married and start our family. I wanna promise you that after all of this is over, we'll never have to worry about something like this again. I wanna promise you that I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. I wanna promise you a future of just you and me and a house full of kids.

Kitty gave a teary giggle.

He tugged her hands to his heart. "_I wanna promise you the world, Kitty_. But I can't make any of those promises… knowing that there's a chance I might not be able to keep them."

"Oh, Red," Kitty sobbed and pulled her hands out of his so that she could throw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

Red didn't mind though, he just hugged her back. His eyed closed as he held her and wished he never had to let her go.

She had her head resting against his chest now, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," he told her and then placed his finger under her chin and gently guided her, so her eyes met with his.

"I love you, Kitty," Red said as he cupped the side of her beautiful face. He tried to make sure every inch of it was locked in his memory. "And no matter where I'm at or what the future holds for us, I'll never stop loving you. I promise."

And then he kissed her long and lovingly, knowing this would be their last kiss before he left tomorrow to fight for his country—and her safety.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ What did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review._

_Remember if you'd like to request a drabble check out my tumblr or PM me for more info._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own any of the actors or other shows that might be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone, hope you all remember this little collection of drabbles. I have several complete but never had much time to post them with how busy work and life and been, but I'm hoping to post more of these drabbles now that I have a bit more time and am just hoping that you are ready to read them too. Just as a reminder these drabbles did come from a list of prompts over on tumblr and I originally posted some of these over on my Red and Kitty blog (that70sshowgoldencouple) You can still send in requests for prompts if your interested just message me. A big thank you to Lisa for choosing this prompt as your request! Thank You! And thank you so much to all of you for stopping by to read, I hope you like it, please don't forget to review I'd love to hear what you think, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Title:** #5 "Shut Up and Kiss Me"

**Requested by:** MistyMountainHop

**Words:** 428

"There's my beautiful bride," Red greeted with a grin as he stepped into the living room where Kitty sat on the sofa with a box of treasures nearby. "What're you looking at?"

Kitty looked up and flashed him a smile. "Pictures of your beautiful bride."

"Hey, that's our wedding album," he noticed when he stepped closer to the sofa; his grin instantly transformed into a look of panic and he not so discreetly scanned the room. "Oh crap, where's the TV Guide?"

She waved off his actions dismissively. "Honey, relax, you didn't forget our anniversary. Although it's nice to see how you keep track of important dates."

Her teasing made Red shrug before he took a seat on the couch beside her.

"I was just cleaning up the den and found the album and well, I felt a little nostalgic," she explained then quickly turned her attention back to the photo album. "Look how happy we are here. You're even smiling."

"Yeah, well, there wasn't a dumbass in sight."

A giggled left Kitty's lips as she turned the page to reveal more photos.

"Hey, I didn't know you put some pictures from our honeymoon in here," said, Red when photos of the two of them in swimsuits filled the next page.

"Well, there's no such thing as a honeymoon album," she reminded with a small laugh. "And I needed to find some place to commemorate our trip to the sunny beaches of Florida."

Red didn't seem to hear her, Kitty realized, his focused appeared solely focused on a picture of her younger self standing in front of the Atlantic Ocean in her bathing suit.

"I remember taking that photo of you in front of the ocean, and thinking Marylin Monroe had nothing on you." A smile curled onto his lips.

Kitty nearly snorted with laughter while she rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"I'm not kidding, Kitty," Red argued back. "You were a real beauty back then."

Her eyebrows shot up at his words. Had she heard him right?

"Back then?"

"Yeah," he nodded; a second or two passed before he seemed to realize his mistake. "And now, now you're even more beautiful. Breath taking even. Of course, that's not to say that you didn't take my breath away _before_ because you did. You _do_! I just you know, meant that I…"

Kitty giggled at her husband's nervous ramblings then she shook her head. "Shut up and kiss me."

A look of relief washed over Red's face and he swiftly leaned in to cover her lips with his own.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_Some more drabbles are on the way and please remember if you want to request one of these drabbles you can just send me a PM. :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	3. I Thought You'd Like This

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. _

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone, hope all is well. I have a new little drabble fic for you. Sorry it took a while to post another story to this collection, got busy with other things but I'm back now and hope that you enjoy this little fluffy piece. Thank you so, so much for the wonderful support you've given this collection and all the other little drabbles, it really means so much. Remember if you have a request you can feel free to let me know. Hope you like this one, it sorta comes from a scene/storyline I've wanted to write for years but unfortunately don't see myself writing the full thing any time soon, I've got other ideas I want to tackle plus real life, but never say never. Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Title:** #18 "I thought you'd like this."

**Requested by:** Anonymous

**Word Count**: 400

"Kitty, I'm sorry," Red apologized again, but his wife still didn't look at him. She didn't shake off his touch either so he continued to softly rub her back, hoping it gave her some sense of comfort.

"I thought you'd like this," he spoke truthfully, his voice laced with the disappointed he felt in having his plan fall through. "I thought it'd be something we'd both enjoy. A romantic night out for you and being alone with you on the water for me.

He noticed her hands release the metal railing before Kitty finally turned away from the side of the boat and faced him. She didn't look as green as earlier, but her color hadn't completely come back yet. She wiped her mouth with the napkin he'd handed her earlier, before she allowed her eyes to meet his.

"Oh Red, your heart was in the right place," Kitty tried to reassure him with a faint smile. "And when you told me that you had rented a boat to whisk me off for the evening, it really did sound as romantic as a Humphrey Bogart movie."

Red grinned, happy to know at least the idea had been appealing to her at first.

"But I'm afraid I don't have the sea legs for it," she said sadly, her hand touching her stomach. "Or in this case the sea stomach."

"Guess there goes our plan of sailing around the world when the two of us officially retired, huh?"

Kitty smiled apologetically and nodded her head. "I'm afraid so."

"Ah, it's alright," he waved his left hand in the air before clasping it with his right and resting his elbows on his knees. "We'll drive cross-country instead. Hey, we could stop for different car shows in every major city of each state."

Despite Red's excitement, Kitty looked much more nervous and panicked. When Red noticed her expression, he worried she was going to get sick again.

"You know, I've heard they make pills to help with seasickness," she was quick to share while managing a stronger smile. "I'd be willing to try them. I hear they work just wonders!"

Red just smiled at her attempt to escape spending their retirement at different car shows even if it meant she'd spend it puking her guts out instead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so she could rest against him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? Be sure to let me know in a review, please!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


End file.
